


It was always there...

by halfley



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, three-part fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfley/pseuds/halfley





	1. Chapter 1

Lee walked to the cabinet and opened it. Grabbing a syringe and telling the little girl, who looked at her with big eyes, “It will only hurt a little. Just a pinch.” The girl looked at her mother who smiled. Lee injected the girl with whatever was in the syringe and told her mother to give the girl enough time to rest. The mother thanked her and left with her daughter. Lee sighed and felt a small weight lift from her heart. She had been treating the people in the Narrows for days now and most of them had found her new clinic. Others… others weren’t as lucky. Lee hung her stethoscope away and heard a knock on the door.  
She turned to see Edward Nygma standing in the doorway. A smile on his face and a finger still resting against the door, “My my, Dr Thompkins. Back again?” Lee sighed and rolled her eyes, “What do you want Ed?” Edward walked inside and closed the door. He sat down on a chair and started speaking, “I came here to apologize for Kirsten’s death. I knew you two were close. I didn’t mean to kill her.” Lee snorted, “You think an apology will help?” Edward smiled, “Of course not. I came here with a suggestion. A question if you will.” Lee raised an eyebrow.  
Edward stood up and asked her, “Would you like to have lunch with me?” Lee raised both her eyebrows, lunch? With Edward Nygma? What was he planning? Edward handed her a card from a well-known restaurant. The fanciest place he could afford. Lee glanced from the card to Edward, “What do you want from me?” Edward looked at his feet briefly and said, “Your company.” Lee inhaled deeply and grabbed her coat, “Well then, when did you make an appointment?” Edward smiled, his eyes twinkling “Tomorrow.” Lee walked out of the clinic with him and smiled faintly.  
The next day, Lee walked into the restaurant and noticed Edward sitting alone. Waiting for her. As she walked towards the table, she watched as Edward’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. Lee chuckled, “Are you that surprised?” Edward blinked before saying, “I mostly saw you in a white coat Leslie. The fancy dresses were reserved for Jim.” Leslie sat down and nodded, “I’m sure Kristen had her own fancy collection.” Edward looked at her, “I killed her before I could even see them.” Leslie sighed, “I saw one. It was beautiful.” Edward paused and looked at her, “Are you rubbing it in?” Leslie looked at him and the look they both shared was one of pure tension. Would they dare? Or were they too chicken to put their fingers on each other’s wounds? Opening them up again. Edward smiled at Lee, “The clinic must be going well.” Lee returned the smile, “I had a day off today. Visited Kristen’s grave.”  
The waiter got caught in the middle of the whole ordeal and by the time they left the restaurant, a raging fire burned them both. Growls and accusations were thrown around like knives and while Leslie returned to her apartment, she got followed by Edward who was nearly fuming with rage. She opened the door to her apartment and the door got pulled shut by Edward who was only inches away as she turned around. She stared into his eyes and asked through her teeth, “What?” Edward frowned and planted his lips on hers. He broke the kiss a few seconds afterwards, greeted by Lee’s fist. He chuckled and said, “I expected that.” He rubbed his cheek and looked at her, “Nothing? Nothing at all?” Lee frowned, not knowing what he was talking about until it hit her. She shook her head and opened the door to her apartment again. Edward stopped her from closing it and asked, “You sure? Nothing? Not a spark? Not even a teeny tiny pinch?” Lee shook her head. She looked at him and asked, “What about you?” Edward shook his head, “Nothing.” They kept staring at each other until they both realized they were lying.  
It wasn’t nothing. There was clearly something. But whatever it was, it had to go. Lee opened the door and pulled Edward inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Leslie Thompkins groaned and stretched. She turned her head and looked at the face next to her. His eyes closed and his breathing soft. Steady. She got up, carefully trying not to wake him. She grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom, changing into an oversized shirt and pyjama pants. She put her hair in a bun and walked to the kitchen.  
Grabbing a bowl, milk and cereal, she sat down on the couch and watched TV.  
During the second commercial break, she heard rustling in the bedroom. As she glanced at the doorway she smiled before putting her empty cereal bowl on the coffee table, “Hi.” was all she could say as she saw his messy hair. His sleepy expression and the twinkle in his eyes. Edward smiled and sat down in almost the exact same outfit as Leslie. For a moment they both sat there in silence until reality caught up with them. What had happened, where they were now. Leslie stood up and said, “This. Us. It was a one-time thing, Ed. It can’t happen again.” Ed stood up, “I know. It was wrong. A mistake.” Lee nodded and continued, “It won’t happen ever again.” Edward walked to the bedroom and changed into his clothes. Grabbing the items that had fallen out of his pockets, he walked to the door and looked at Lee before opening the door. He paused briefly and said, “Is it wrong if I wish you a good day?” Lee shook her head, “No not at all.” Edward nodded and left the apartment.  
Once he was gone, Lee poured herself glass after glass of wine. Trying to drown whatever had happened. She couldn’t, no she shouldn’t think about it. It was wrong. Neither of them had felt a spark prior to today. Did they? Of course not! That would be ridiculous! Dr Thompkins dating Edward Nygma? No, that’s ridiculous. People would start talking. She took another gulp of wine as she poured more into her glass. But what if? What if there was a spark? What if there was more? It couldn’t work out. Not in her current situation. Not in his current situation.  
Lee couldn’t shake the thought of a spark. What if, all this time… Had he secretly been in love with her? Edward Nygma wasn’t ugly. In fact, he was rather handsome. But why would a man like Edward Nygma fall for a woman like her?  
Lee suddenly faced an empty bottle, a tortured mind and the dread of a hangover. She walked back to the bed and crawled under the covers. Only to be greeted by his scent. Lee inhaled his scent as she pulled the pillow closer. A smile creeping onto her lips like the morning sun would creep above the horizon. With his scent embracing her, she drifted off to sleep. Asleep filled with haunting questions and worlds she could only dream of. A world with her. With her and Edward Nygma.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months later…_  
Leslie walked towards the cabinet and handed the little boy a lollipop. She smiled and said, “There you go.” The boy smiled and walked up to his father who walked out to his wife. The trio left the clinic and Leslie cleaned up the area. As she was cleaning up the cotton towel, she heard footsteps and glanced over her shoulder. As she fully turned around, a sigh escaped her mouth. Edward stood in the doorway and stared at her, “Did you have a long day, Dr Thompkins?” Leslie crossed her arms, “What are you doing here, Ed?” Edward walked into the room and Leslie continued cleaning up. Edward watched her while responding, “Can’t I visit a doctor?” Leslie walked up to him and placed her hand against his forehead, “Hmm… no fever.” Leslie walked back and forth from one cabinet to the other. Edward watched her until he grabbed her arm and stopped her, Leslie looked at him, “Maybe you should stop for today?” Leslie frowned slightly, “I can’t. The people here need me, Ed.” Edward sighed and closed the door, he looked at her again and responded, “It’s been three months.” Leslie leaned against the chair in the centre of the room, “Three months. So what?” Edward clearly looked irritated, “Three months after we had sex and nothing? No spark, no feelings? Absolutely nothing? You don’t feel tormented by the thought of what could have been?” Leslie looked at her feet. Edward had a point. Sadly, there had been thoughts haunting her. Thoughts that she hadn’t experienced before. With Jim it was easy. As if she put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Easy and comfortable. With Edward, there had been more. A sense of mystery. Leslie looked at him and said, “I admit. I have been thinking about you lately. I have been wanting to call you. To see you again.” Edward felt his heart skip a beat. His chest tightened and a blush crept onto his cheeks. He felt like a teenager, hearing his crush confess her feelings to him. Leslie looked at him, “I should have called you. I should have told you.” Edward walked up to her as she continued saying she should have done something. He softly rested his hands against her cheeks and kissed her. A soft kiss that felt like a breeze on a hot summer’s day. It was then that they both realized, that they could have denied it for so long but the spark had always been there. Waiting to ignite a fire.


End file.
